Earth 46: not this reality
by Daniel M
Summary: What if Kara was sent to planet Earth before kal-el. And Kal-El parents, send him to follow behind to guide Kara before kryptons explosion . And his ship never crashed. There never was a Clark Kent, and this Earth's president, is Lena luthor? ( I thought it would be interesting to explore the story line reversed. )
1. Prologue

**_I do not own the rights to the story of Supergirl or Superman. They are owned by DC. Copy write law. ( I thought it would be fun and interesting to switch the roles and reverse it, but keeping it true to story but keeping it mainly Supergirl ). _**

Zor-El was making the final touches on the birthing matrix of the ship, encoding it with kryptonian heiroglyphs , and installing crystals while Alura was cradling her little baby girl in her arms, and cooing along with her, and seeing her little baby smile. " I know this is hard on you Alura. It is hard on me too, but Jor-El is right. The planet is destroying it's self, and we need to be prepared for the impending threat. There isn't much time left for us. But we can give our daughter a life she deserves. I have set the coordinates in the ship to take her to a planet called Earth. She will have a life there, I know not a normal life because the Earth's sun is yellow and will give her and bless her with incredible powers. But being out there I know a family will take care of our daughter, Kara. She will be loved. " Alura just smiled at Zor-El and handed Kara Zor-El, over to him as he placed her into the birthing matrix of the kryptonian space pod, as the planet it's self began to shake and break apart. Though that didn't stop Zor-El he kept working on the pod, now having Alura's help. Having another set of hands helped to make the ship ready a whole lot sooner. Soon the planet began to quake and rumble underneath their feet and before long, Kara began crying out, reaching for her mommy wanting to be held once more, but Alura resisted the urge to hold her babygirl one last time, as the pod itself began to close and Zor-El kept working at his station's console making sureYhat nothing goes wrong with the kryptonian space pod as it soon Shot off into space leaving the atmosphere , going past the stratosphere and into deep space, leaving Zor-El and Alura behind, holding onto each other .

Part II

Jor-El and his wife, began preparations themselves, leaving his almost teenage son, Kal-El sitting down playing with kryptonian crystals, by making them glow a bright blue and bright red. He was just enjoying his little bit of time left, knowing that his parents were about to send him away. Like his uncle Zor-El and his aunt Alura did with Kara. "Father, why are you sending me away. " Jor-El spoke up with upmost confidence in his voice. " Because Kara, is going to need your guidance. She will need to know of her kryptonian heritage and you my son, can keep our legacy alive. For inside of you is what is called ' the codex.' it is what makes krypton, Krypton. So you see son, this why it is up to you. Help kara forge and embrace her calling. For her calling might be different than yours, so never leave her side. " Kal-El understood, his father's preachings as the kryptonian space pod opened up for Kal-El and he slowly made his way inside the ship as the planet began to break-up underneath them and shook violently as heat rose up from the cracks of the planet. It wasn't going to be long now, before the planet would explode. But Jor-El stood at the crystal console and pulled a crystal lever out of its crystaline structure and the pod began to close on Kal-El . Jor-El had walked up to the kryptonian space pod and placed the crystal In an empty crystaline structure and lit up and before long the kryptonian space pod took off, as images flowed through and into Kal-El's mind.

Part III

Kara's kryptonian space pod just soared through the almost endless abyss of space as it soon entered the solar system, and found it course. Planet Earth . While Kal-El's space pod went around and through the almost endless abyss of space as well, as the planet Krypton Soon exploded behind him. As the space pod holding kara crash landed in a small suburb area known as Midvale , into the dark night of a green house owned by Eliza and Jerimiah Danvers, and their little 5 year old girl, Alex. Eliza had heard the crash, as she went to put on a robe over her nightgown, and check on Alex to see her still sleeping and got up to grab a flashlight and walked outside to see the green house destroyed as she sighed out , realizing all the work she put into the flowers and plants inside now destroyed too and as she moved closer she saw a reflection and some movement inside a ship of some kind. As she moved even closer, she saw a little baby girl, swaddled up and bundled In a blue fuzzy, warm blanket and took her out of it, and took her inside the house.

Part IV

Kal-El was making very short time, his kryptonian space pod taking its time as it was conserving energy from the crystals eminating light into Kal-El's eyes, teaching him everything his father needed him to know about Krypton and it's history, among other things, Iike the Phantom Zone and it's prisoners . Slowly but surely, the kryptonian pod would make it to it's destination, The planet Earth. As one crystal stopped glowing, a different one began to glow, and Kal-El put it in a crystaline structure and light came from it, and taught him everything he needed to know about the planet Earth, and it's yellow sun. How even though he may look like one of them, he wouldn't be one of them. That the sun, would give him powers unimaginable.

6 years later...


	2. Prologue part 2

Part V

Alex wasn't sure about what to think about Kara, all she knew was that she was not the center of the family anymore and apparently didn't like it very much but still dealt with it in her own way and coped. Kara on the other hand, only being 7 years old loved living with the Danvers family. She was part of a great, loving family even though Alex was just being Alex. Kara tried doing her best around Alex. She loved having an older sister. But wasn't sure if Alex liked having her around. " Do you like me, Alex?" Kara asked her with her big blue puppy dog eyes looking at her and Alex couldn't help but melt around Kara when she did that. " Of course I like you Kara. Your my sister, what's not to like?" Kara just smiled widely and gave Alex a really big hug, being careful about it too. " Go, go play Kara. I have school work that I need to work on. Are you excited that you start your first day of school tomorrow?" Alex asked Kara.

" Yes, I am very excited about it. " she smiled looking now at both Eliza and Jerimiah and ran upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Alex. She loved being close to her sister, but at times Kara would think about how Alex is doing, with her being around. Before long supper was ready and Kara shot down the stairs and to the dinner table as well Alex, and they enjoyed their meal until they finished and Eliza and Jerimiah cleared the table as both Alex and Kara got ready for bed.

Part VI

5 years had passed, as the floating kryptonian space pod that held Kal-El in it had put him in stasis sleep now and just barely made its way through the Andromeda star system and into the Vadorian star system. Even though the ship was probably still several years away from reaching planet Earth. While Kal-El slept, his body grew in size and the ship it's self began weaving intriquet designs of a uniform molding and shaping to his skin, like a second skin . With the symbol of his house, the house of El. A symbol of hope on the chest of his uniform. And going through the Vadorian star system, his body was already drawing energy from it's 2 yellow suns.

Part VII

6 more years had slowly passed by and it was Kara's 16th birthday. She was now attending the same high school as her sister Alex. It didn't bother Alex much anymore than it used to in the past. But she and Kara got along so much better now. Not like they never got along, they did but they also had there differences too. Kara had even finally got a hold on her powers now too. Better control too. She even once saved a family from a car crash, but that was also the first time she used her powers publicly too. Alex was the first to see it, and helped Kara cover it up. But Kara was happy and thankful that she did some good for the family of the car crash. Just helping others is what she felt she knew she had to do. It was after school, was when she was scolded by Jerimiah." Do you know, what you just did was wrong, even though to you felt right to do. You could have exposed yourself, Kara. You could have been caught. You seriously need to be more careful with your powers. Your mother and I don't want to lose you, neither does Alex. We all love you, just please promise me, you will be more careful " . Kara listened carefully to his words and took it to heart, and commented. " Yes father, i will. But what if something were to happen to you, to mom or even Alex. I don't just want to stand by and watch my family that I love get hurt ." Soon Eliza walked in the dining room having heard the conversation and put her hands on Kara's shoulder's and looked at her. " Me, Jerimiah and Alex will be fine Kara. We can take care of ourselves, we are Danvers and Danvers can handle any problem thrown at them okay?" Kara just smiled with a few tears rolling down her face and hugged both of them, lovingly.

Part VIII

Soon before too long, Kal-El had almost reached the stage of adult maturity as he reached even closer by entering through the centurion milky way. Even though he was in a frozen state of sleep inside his space pod and was just almost 6 years or so away from reaching planet Earth, looming ever closer to his destination. And as he slept on his pod began weaving a protective suit with a cape onto him, like a second skin . Even though he was in a peaceful state of sleep the new crystals glow entered into his mind, of his parents he had left behind on a doomed planet, that made him slightly twitch. Then the crystals glow changed again, with an image of the baby Kara, and projected the image into his frontal cortex of his brain and aged her as to what she would look like within the time left he had to get to Earth.

Part VIV

5 years had came and passed as Kara, headed off to work at Catco Media, with files of paperwork and coffee in her arms. She had her blonde hair tied back out of her eyes, as her black rimmed glasses began to slide off her face, and she pushed them back into place . Kara loved being a journalist for cat Grant, it was her way of helping others and she loved helping others as much as she could. It was what she always wanted to do. As she finally got to her desk, put the files down and with her superhearing, heard cat Grant in the elevator. " That's her," she said to Winn. As she stood up and soon saw cat, and followed her by handing her, her coffee.

Part X

Before long the power of the space pods crystals began to fade, and the ship picked up speed had warmed up slowly waking Kal-El from cryosleep and he helmed the pods control console, and steered through the astroid field and into the milky way and focused his eyes on the small blue orb ahead of him, and saw his destination. planet Earth. And before long saw he was wearing a tight fitting blue body suit with a red cape flowing and resting behind him and the house of El emblem on his chest, which was also the symbol of hope. He even saw his reflection on the shield and liked it. After so long, he was no longer a teenager, he was an adult now. And the image of a 24 year old Kara in his head. And smiled as he gained more speed and entered Earth's atmosphere and grabbed the crystals from the ship and flew out and destroyed it before it could hit down.

Now...


	3. Chapter 1: the flying man arrives

Chapter 1: The Flying Man arrives

The news had began to spread about a flying man in Metropolis, reaching all the way out to National City, where Winn, James and Kara all gathered in cat Grant's office and cat herself looked at the screens on her wall, then turned around to face her crew. " I want to get that exclusive. I want that story before the metropolis star does. Before the daily planet. I don't care how you do it, just do it." She exclaimed as she tossed her golden locks of hair away from her face. Before long Kara and Winn walked away as they began to talk. " So... Winn, about the suit. Is it about ready for me to try on."

" Just about Kara, I am putting the final touches on it tonight. I made the cape out of a dense polymer fabric, so it won't tear as easily as the last one. So come tomorrow you will be good to go. " Kara just smiled widely at Winn as he just looked at her and her amazing smile trying not think about her so much, even though he couldn't help it. before long Kara had bumped into James, and they looked at each other as she introduced herself." Hello my name is Kara Danvers. And you must be the new guy." He smiled widely back at her and spoke In calm, relaxing sexy kind of voice. " Yeah I'm the new guy here. My name is James Olsen. '

"Yeah, I remember now. You used to work for the daily planet right?"

" Yes, that is right. I still do from time to time. I'm more of a freelancing photo journalist. " Kara and James started hitting it off between each other and then he asked. " Can I buy you lunch today. It is my treat. I mean, that is if it is okay with you?"

" Yeah, yeah I would like that very much. " She soon walked away as she adjusted the glasses on her face and to her now cramped desktop. All she could do was just look at James, which got Winn's attention. But what her and Winn had was over. She moved on even though he really didn't. Even James himself couldn't stop looking Kara's direction. Before long Winn looked out the window to see the flying man here in National City. Wearing a tight fitting blue body suit and a bright red cape flowing past his red boots . And the red S emblem on his chest, his black slicked back hair, his outlined features of his face and body was a sexy distraction. " Umm, Kara.. whatever you do, don't turn your head. That flying man that was in metropolis is here in National City. " Kara turned her head to see him and stood up and moved to the window as he moved closer as well. " Just who are you, and what are you doing In National City?"

" I am Kal-El and I am looking for someone in particular actually. " He said, with his voice down an octave lower.

"Oh really. And just who is this someone your looking for?"

" My cousin, actually, she was sent to Earth as a baby. I too am from the same planet she came from before it's destruction. Me and her are the last of our kind. My father sent me here to protect her and guide her. To teach her about her kryptonian heritage and bloodline. " Kara looked at him shocked, as she wondered for so long, having questions herself that she wanted answers to, and Kal-El could answer them for her, but she remained her composure and stood her ground firmly. Cat Grant walked out of, her office and saw the flying man herself and stared him over. And oh was he a man alright. He was a Superman In her eyes. His shape, his eyes even the way the suit showed his butt off. " Well, whenever you see her, please send her my way. I have a feeling she will have questions she will want answers to. " In a blur of blue and red, flew north and Kara just stared away into the sky. Before long she got a call on her cellphone from her sister, and answered it. " Hey Alex, I saw you called. What is it you called me for ?"

" I called about the news, about the flying man. Have you heard or seen him."

" Yes Alex, i have. Can we just talk about this later when I come home. I need to talk to Mom and Dad anyway about something important." Kara ended the call from Alex and when work ended, went to look for Winn and found him. " Winn, I need that suit, and I need it quick. " Winn had prepared for something like this and brought along a box holding a spare suit for her and she got it from him and went to the bathroom and checked the stalls to find then all empty and changed into her suit and flew out of Catco. And into the sky and in a blur flew north until she stopped and saw him and they were face to face. " So I see, you wear the family symbol. You must be Kara Zor-El. My name is Kal-El. And if you are wondering what I think your thinking, then you are correct. We both came from Krypton. You as a baby and me as a teenager. Me and you are the last of our kind. We are kryptonians, from the planet Krypton. And I believe me and you need to sit down and talk. We both are civilized, rational people. " She agreed with him and then crossed her arms over her chest. " Yes we can talk, but not right now. I do have a family, and I have an older sister too. So I will need to talk to them first then I will come find you, agreed?" He agreed with her terms and he flew off further north and she flew back to Catco and Kara soon came out if the bathroom. " I shouldn't have ate what I did this morning. " As she used that as her excuse.


	4. Chapter 2: A Family Meeting

Chapter 2: A Family Meeting

During work hours at the DEO, which Kara had not known about, Alex went to go surprise her sister at work, and picked up some potstickers for lunch, since she knew it was Kara's favorite dish and soon appeared at Catco with the meal in her hand and Kara soon saw Alex, and walked up to her. " Is that what I think it is Alex ?"

" Yes Kara, it is. Potstickers."

" Oh Alex you shouldn't have, so why the special occasion?" Alex wasn't sure how to ask Kara the question, and forced down a sigh, and changed the subject. " Can't I bring potstickers to my sister without needing a special occasion?" Kara just sighed out and looked Alex over. " I know you Alex, when you do something like this it is because you have an alterior motive. Now come on, out with it." Alex couldn't believe how accurate Kara was with her accusation, but knew Kara was right anyway. " Well Kara, it's about this flying man, do you know anything about him, like where he is fro. ?"

" I know a little bit, but I need to go see Mom and Dad, and I would like it if you came with me, cause what I have to say, well...it is hard to. " Alex just smiled at her sister and placed a caring hand on Kara's shoulder. " Alright Kara, I understand. I will call mom and dad and make the arrangements. Tell them that we are coming home. "

" Thank you so much Alex, it means a lot to me, especially now. " She soon hugged her sister by and then grabbed the last potsticker before Alex could and put in her mouth and Alex walked away pulling out her cellphone and called Her mom. " Hey Mom, it's me Alex. I thought I would call to check up on you and dad. Kara has something to tell the three of us, so me and Kara are coming back to Midvale for a little bit. "

"Sure honey. Just you and Kara be safe coming here. Your dad says he loves you."

" Tell Dad, I love him too." Alex Soon hung up her cellphone and now stood outside of Catco and looked up, thinking about just what Kara would say to them. She even thought about telling Kara about the DEO, especially now with a flying man . It was Alex's job to bring aliens into custody and this flying man is an alien after all. But what would Kara say if she found out. Alex packed a bag as Kara packed one too and they both took a trip back home to Midvale. As soon as the convertable was packed up Kara had turned on a radio station, as they finally drove off into the remaining sunlight and made it home to Midvale right after the sunllset here. Alex Soon knocked on the door and Jerimiah anwsered the door, seeing his daughters standing there ànd offerred them inside, and Kara just stood pacing about and Eliza showed up and the three of them sat down on the couch and Kara standing in front of them, and Soon Blurted it out. " I'm not alone anymore, the flying man. His name Kal-El, and he is from a planet called Krypton. And that he was sent to protect me, guide me and teach me of kryptonian ways. I told him I needed to talk to my family First. So tell me what do you think I should do?" Alex, was the first one to speak up. " Well kara, my opinion. I think he is lying to you. I mean you don't know much about him at all. You could be getting yourself into a trap. " Kara took that thought into perspective as she said, something that would Soon shock them. " I don't think he would. He is family after all. Apparently he knows my real name, he said that his father and my father are brothers. That me and him are cousins, and I don't think family would do that to family." Eliza and Jerimiah Soon looked at each other and then Alex retorted." He could have just said that to get your attention Kara. Still, it wouldn't hurt for you to have back up. " Jerimiah Soon looked to Alex In agreement then he soon spoke. " Alex is right Kara, back up wouldn't be a bad idea. I know some people, I can talk to." Alex soon just looked to her father as well Eliza and the three of them agreed, by nodding. Eliza Soon broke the tension with an easiness by saying," dinner is ready girls. Let's go eat." Before long they all sat at the kitchen table together, and it made Eliza happy to see her family sitting together at the kitchen table enjoying a home cooked meal. Alex and Kara hadn't had a home cooked meal, in a very long time . Alex soon nodded to Kara to go outside and as they both went outside, Alex leaned on the trailing and Kara sat on the porch swing as Alex began to feel nervous as well as remorse, but knew she had to tell Kara the truth about where she worked. But before Alex spoke up, a tranquilizer dart pierced her neck and Kara went up to her to wake her up but couldn't and before long a glowing green tranq dart pierced Kara's neck and she fell unconscious too, falling to the ground as well.


	5. Chapter 3: The DEO

Chapter 3: The DEO

Supergirl soon came to, adjusting to her new surroundings and tried to move her arms and legs to find our she couldn't move. But it didn't matter to her, all that mattered to her was her sister, and if Alex was okay. She Soon shouted our above her lungs. " Where is my sister? What have you done to her. Cause I promise you, once I am out of these shackles , I will come for you. I swear it." She soon rested her head back down and the door opened up and a talk, dark man moved closer to her and spoke in a calm, cool yet distinctive matter. " My name is John Jones and we've been keeping a close eye on you. You are a threat to everyone around you. So we did what we had to do to take precautions. I am sorry, but I will see that my best agent keeps an eye on you, from here on out. " A Female agent, wearing a black leather coat, and black denim jeans with semi long reddish orange hair walked in and Supergirl saw to the female agent was. It was her sister Alex Danvers. Before long Alex looked to her sister and then to John. "Hello Supergirl, my name is agent Danvers. Apparently I have been assigned to watch over you. If you got a problem with that, take it up to director Jones." John just stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for supergirl's response. But there was nothing. He couldn't wait for her response and uncrossed his arms and spoke to agent Danvers. " Please, let me know when she is ready to talk."

" I will, sir." John and 2 other agents just left the room leaving Alex in there with Kara. " I am so sorry Kara, I was going to tell you about this back at home, but I was tranquilized before I could. I had no idea they were using me to get to you. I feel bad about this, I do. " Kara stayed silent still, turning her head away from her. " Please, Kara talk to me. Say something, say anything you want."

" You lied to me Alex. You lied. I don't know anymore, i just don't know. I thought I could have trusted you. "

" You can trust me, Kara. You are my sister and I love you. To tell you the truth I have been working here at the DEO for 3 years now. " She said as she unfastened the shackles and the green glow went away, and helped her sister up. " Come on Kara, we ain't got much time before the director returns. You need to leave. I can handle John. You just need to go see your cousin , and take care of whatever it is you need to take care of." Before, Kara could leave she asked her sister a question, before giving her a quick hug. " Just what is this place, anyway?"

" It's called the DEO, we monitor and assess all alien threats, and detain them as best we can. Now go Kara, hurry." Kara hugged her sister again and In a blur, Supergirl was gone and the director came back. " Agent Danvers, what just happened here? What happened to the kryptonian prisoner? "

" I am sorry sir, she got the best of me. She found and figured out how to manipulate me. She got me to release her shackles. I wasn't fast enough to stop her, and she got away from me. I won't let that happen again."

" You are right about that agent Danvers , but it is alright. Everything is going just as planned." Alex had no idea or clue as to what director Jones was talking about, so she asked him anyway. " What plan sir, what are you talking about?"

" While you was still out from being tranquilized, i had a bug surgically implanted In her arm. Ever since that other kryptonian arrived, I thought we could get both of them at the same time. We don't need 2 very powerful aliens like them, threatening our way of life. It is best that way. Besides I have my orders." Alex soon put a hand on him and he looked down." How do you know they are a threat. Supergirl has saved many lives. Now, we don't know of this other one. But are you willing to go that far on some alien that you don't even know?"

" Get your hand off of me agent Danvers, that is an order. But I am sorry, my orders came from President Lena luthor. If you got a problem with that, take it up with her."

" I just might, director. But please, the female kryptonian give her a chance. I have a feeling that maybe having her on our side, might be what's best " John just looked at Alex, and let out a gasped sigh. " alright agent Danvers, i will give her just one chance. One chance to prove to us that she is on our side." Alex soon just let out a small sigh of relief and spoke up. " Thank you director Jones. Thank you very much." Supergirl soon picked up a specific sound, that only she could hear and flew off in the direction of the sound til it got louder and louder and she flew closer to it, until she saw him. Saw Kal-El on the ice cold ground of the Arctic in front of a kryptonian war cruiser. " What is this thing," Supergirl asked. " It is a kryptonian war cruiser. It was on its way to the phantom Zone, but got knocked off course from kryptons explosion. But this is not why I brought you me, we have ways to go before we get there. "

"Get where?"

" You will see soon. " They both flew off in the same direction until they reached it and she gasped in awe at the sight of what looked like a ice crystal palace of some kind. " This Kara, is what you are here for. This is the fortress if solitude. " She eyes the fortress and before long he willed a door to open and they walked inside and she looked around at it, In amazement and shock. " Now your ship, like mine came with Crystal in it's console. Bring them here whenever you want, and you will be able learn anything you want about your real home. About your family. " Kara wanted to tear up, but she did just a little bit and put her arms around him In a hug.


	6. Chapter 4: The Man Of Tomorrow

Chapter 4: Man of Tomorrow

Kal-El wasn't proud at what he did, but he knew it had to be done. If the inmates of the cruiser got loose, there would have been panick . But he handled it the best way possible. The only way he knew how too. To kill them. He even killed the worst of them general Zod even Astra. She was just like Zod, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He had taken care of them. He was just glad that Kara hadn't asked yet . Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything at all. It would just be better that way. Before long Kara stepped inside the fortress of solitude, and looked around in amazement." Krypton, used to look like this Kara, it was a beautiful planet. I grew up there, my family raised me well. Growing up, i was even trained in kryptonian combat . I excelled in the art too ."

" Do you think you could train me, teach me Kryptonian combat." Kal-El just smiled and laughed at her comment. " Oh no, Kara. Trust me, that you don't want to do. Besides, learning that is like learning how to kill. And you protect the people of Earth, correct?" Kara lowered her head a little bit and then picked it up and sighed out. " Your right, I do protect, but I also fight for them too. "

" You have lived among them for so long, that even though biologically your kryptonian, your heart is human. I admire you for that, I do. I wish I could envy you, but that is if our roles were reversed. " Kal-El said as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips. Kara looked at him, thinking to herself. " You know Kal, everyone in metropolis and National City is calling you the ' flying man '.so if it is alright with you, can I write a piece on you for Catco Media. Cause I have an idea on what people can call you, instead of the flying man."

" Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all. But before you do, what do you plan on calling me anyway. I would like to know."

" Well Kal-El I plan on calling you Superman, the man of tomorrow, today. I think the name Superman fits you quite well. But if you plan on living here, you might want to consider a secret identity. I have one. I still go by Kara, but my adoptive parents are the Danvers. So I go by Kara Danvers. Just don't, let my secret out. The only ones that know is my adoptive family and their older sister Alex, which is also my sister too. I love her and she loves me. But I do have to go now, I have to get back to my sister . "

" Alright I will think about it Kara. Before you go here. " he handed her a small kryptonian disk and she took it and asked, " what is this?"

"It is a way of getting a hold of me, any time you need me . We are family after all. And family protects family." She looked at it and soon gave him a quick hug and flew off back towards to National city, with the disk in her hand and back to her own apartment, and out of her super suit,s and into something more comfortable, working on the story of the flying man. It was entitled: SUPERMAN, the man of tomorrow. She kept typing and typing on her laptop, going into detail of him and where he came from. Before long she rushed her piece to Catco Media and ran it by her editor and boss cat Grant. Cat Grant read Kara's piece with a smirk pursued on her lips, finding her piece of journalism quite refreshing and yet interesting at the same time. " Nice job, Kira. Very nice job . Excellent, hope you don't mind if I put a few little twirks into it. "

" No ma'am, not at all I don't mind one bit. And it's Kara," Kara explained to her . She Soon waved her hand to Kara as a sign to move along and back to work, as she made a few moderations to Kara's piece on the now so called SUPERMAN. When cat looked it over again James ran into Kara, and they both smiled to each other. " I am so sorry about the lunch thing James. Can we do dinner tomorrow night instead. I have some things to do with my sister, that I can't get out of."

" Yeah sure, no problem. I would like that alot. " Kara smiled ever so sweetly and widely at James, as winn came up behind her as James walked away, and Kara and Winn began to talk. " Nice Kara, very nice. That was very subtle with James by the way. If you smiled wider than that, James would find it obvious you have a crush on him," he said sarcastically. Kara on other hand hand looked at Winn with a severity on her face. " Really winn, really ? Am i really that obvious ?" Winn did not answer that question, but had his own question . " So does this flying man have a name or what?"

" Yes Winn he does. You can read about it in tomorrow's headline. Just like everybody else?" She said as she tipped her head to the question and left it at that, leaving Winn curious about the flying man. But what she was really looking forward to tomorrow was her first date with James Olsen. She was glad and happy this was happening for her. It was about time to have some happiness. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. As she left work, she opened her purse to look at the disk, Superman gave her, wondering and thinking about how it worked. But she wasn't all that worried about it right now and put it back in her purse and headed to her apartment, smiling looking up at the bright, beautiful sunny day above her head


	7. Chapter 5: the date

Chapter 5: the date

It was after work And Kara had got out of the shower, wearing her bath robe and towel wrapped around her head, going through her clothes deciding on what to wear for her date with James Olsen. She was happy yet nervous at the Same time. Before long there was a knock on her door, and she used her x-ray vision to see who it was and soon called out. " It's unlocked Alex. You can come in." Alex opened the door and stepped inside and looked at Kara. " I want your opinion, Alex. Which one should I wear for my date tonight, this one or this one?" Holding up a blue v-line neck type of dress and an elegant some what fancy pink type of dress. Alex picked out the pink one and Kara put it down and stuck with the blue dress. " Why is this date so important to you, Kara. It's just a date."

" It's important, cause I want to make a good impression on him. "

" What is this guy's name, Kara?"

" His name is James Olsen, he started working with Catco worldwide media, and I think he really Likes me as much as I like him. " Little did she know that James too, was just like her. He had a secret identity himself. He fought crime as well. But he wasn't going to let her know that. Not for anything. But unlike Kara he didn't have to wear his suit under his clothes. His suit came from his watch he wore. It was finally time, and Kara was dressed and ready, looking as beautiful as she looked and felt. And that was amazing. She had her hair tied up some, and letting her ponytail hang down behind her. Kara was the image of every man's dream, except for the alien herself wanted to meet James herself, and she was about to get the chance when there was a knock on the door. " I'm here Kara. It's me James." As Soon as she opened the door she was surprised with flowers . " Oh James, they are Beautiful, you shouldn't have."

"Nothing could be more beautiful than you, Kara." James said as he heard a small laugh come from someone else in the room. " I am sorry Kara, i had too. That line is just too cheesy even for me," Alex replied

" Who's this, Kara?"

"Oh James this is my sister Alex Danvers. Alex this is James Olsen." Alex got up from her seat and and went up to James to shake his hand as tight as she felt the pressure of the hand shake and as she let go, he shook his hand. " That is some handshake you got there miss Danvers." Kara just looked over her sister and Alex returned the look. Kara couldn't believe that her own sister was sizing up James. " You take good care of my sister, James. "

"Don't worry miss Danvers, I will have your daughter I mean sister back by 10:00." Now Kara laughed at James comment, and Alex just stood there, as she soon caught the joke herself. That she was turning into her mom, eliza Danvers. Alex just sighed out and watched both Kara and James leave together, and Alex put Kara's flowers in a vase, for her. "So james where are we going?"

" You will find out soon Kara, it's a surprise." Before long James led her to a fancy new restaurant, and they went inside and James asked he host," 2 for Olsen". The host showed them to the best table in the house and James pulled out her seat for her, and then he sat down himself. " Is this place alright for you, Kara. I know the people that run this place, and plus they owed me a favor anyway."

" Yeah James, this is just fine. It's beautiful In here. "

" What makes it beautiful in here, is you Kara". She soon blushed at his statement and they soon they ate, they got up to dance, both of them having a great time with each other.. but before long James got a visual alert on his watch and he covered it up with his other hand before Kara could see it. Cause tonight he wasn't going to be the Guardian, he was spending it with a girl, he really liked and wanted to be with. Kara Danvers.


End file.
